Remnant : A Blake Knight
by SuicidalLobster
Summary: She knew hatred, he knew love, she knew strife, he knew Luxury. She is night and he is her moon. (Knightshade) JauneXBlake


AN/ Hay all hope you all like my story it's my first fanfic go easy on me.

Chapter 1 : A night to remember

A young women hurried down a dimly lit hallway, her long black hair swaying in tandem with her step, a white and red mask adorning the top half of her face. Approaching a set of large wooden doors the women's pace slowed as she began to dust down and straighten her clothes. The clothing consisted of mostly dark shaded garments including a sleeveless jacket, dark close fitting trousers, thin soled boots, a black scarf hanging from her neck, and a meticulously placed black silk bow on her head.

Once apparently satisfied with her presentability she continued on to the doors and opened then in a single elegant motion She entered the simple, poorly lit stone room which contained a tall, well built, deep red headed man with horns atop his head and similar clothing to the woman; including a mask. The room also contained a large oak table with parchment and maps on it. The women walked up to the table her step making barely a sound on the wood flooring, she placed both hands on the table and began inspecting the many papers.

'Just in time, Blake' said the red headed faunus in a nonchalant manner.

'Who's the target this time, Adam?' blake replied dryly.

Adam turned his attention from the table to Blake 'Adamant Green.'

Blake could not help but let a small grin appear on her lips at the mention of the man's name. 'So he's finally going to get what's coming to him.'

'Indeed and you're going to be the one to give it to him.' Adam reached out to pick up a piece of parchment from the table and extended it to her.

Blake took the parchment from him and inspected it. "Target one: Adamant Green, occupation: merchant, to be eliminated by weeks end, method: unspecified, payment upon completion: 20,000 Lien."

'What do we know about his movements.' Blake spoke while placing the paper on the table.

'Quite a bit.' Adam replied as he returned to the many documents scattered on the table.

Blake moved to the opposite side of the large wooden table and began to search through the papers. 'That's good, it should make this a lot simpler.'

'As you said, he's finally getting what's coming to him. There are a lot of people who want this man dead but no one has had the money to hire us, until now that is. It seems he has a new friend, a well funded friend.' Adam said while gesturing with a hand. 'I've already gone over a few things and it looks like he's throwing a party at his estate a week from now. '

Blake smiled and turned her head to look at Adam. 'Thank you that's helped quite a bit.'

A small barely noticeable grin apeers on Adam's face. 'Don't mention it, you can thank me by making sure that the contract is completed.'

'Don't worry', replied Blake, 'I'll see to it that it'll be a night to remember.'

The sound of bird calls resonates through the open window, warm morning sunlight awashes the room in its glow. A young blonde man begins to stir from his sleep, he groans and pulls the blue and white trimmed bed cover over his head. A knock at his bedroom door pulls him to reality, he groans once more and removes the bed cover from himself. Swinging his legs over the side of the double bed, placing his feet into a pair of brown slippers and pushing of the bed the young man makes his way to the door.

Upon opening the door he is met with a man in his late middle years, wrinkles marring his pale skin, his once brown hair now almost completely grey. The man's clothing: a black and white butler's suit. He extends his hands holding out a silver tray with a cover on top.

' Young Sir, your breakfast.'

' Thank you, Mr Grey. ' replies the blonde while taking the tray of delicious smelling food. The young man turns back into his room which is decorated with various finely polished wood furnishings, including a moderately sized table in the corner of the room. The walls painted baby blue and the borders in a gold finish, a faint rattle can be heard as the tray is placed on the table.

' Will that be all, young Sir. ' Mr Grey asks in a soft yet firm tone befitting a man of his profession.

' Yes, thank you, Mr Grey. ' Jaune replies with a respectful smile.

' Very good, Sir. ' Mr Grey curtiosly bows and then closes the door leaving the blond to enjoy his morning meal. He pulls up a chair then removes the tray's cover. A delectable meal of eggs, toast and bacon greets his eyes and would have, in moments, greeted his stomach. However he notices that, along with his food, another thing had been delivered. It was a letter address to him, Jaune Arc, he opens it without much enthusiasm.

Dear Lord Arc

You are cordially invited to the estate of Adamant Green on this day one week hence at

Six o'clock in the eve, in celebration of Mr Green's latest business successes. He hopes you will attend.

Yours in gratitude the Green estate.

This is what he had feared. With his father's absence he is expected to attend this function instead. No doubt that this Mr Green wants something from his father and hopes that a invite to his son will smooth over an eventual meeting.

Jaune sighs heavily and tosses the invite onto the table and begins to eat his breakfast.

While he enjoys a good party, and lets be honest, who doesn't? the thought of going to this party scares him slightly. His father had always been there with him, this would be his first solo party. But that would not stop him from attending, it was his duty as acting head of house Arc, he reminds himself.

" Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet. "

He smiles at the memory of his mother imparting her comforting wisdom to a small blonde child. A feeling of confidence surging through him, he stands up from the table and makes his way to his writing desk, no doubt a reply would be expected promptly.

' Well then ' he says to himself with a childlike smile, 'looks like it'll be a night to remember. '


End file.
